The Awkward Cylces
by HayJay
Summary: Erm...a story about when Matrix and AndrAIa were lost in the games. Growing up is an awkward thing to do.


~Authors Note~: Here it is, my first fanfic. TADA! If you have already read that boring Introduction, then go ahead and skip this part. For those of you who haven't, this story takes place right after "Game Over" and all the way up to "Icons". Zipboard is a game with three players. It's kindof a crossover of football and polo. On with the story!

****

The Awkward Cycles

written by Hay Jay

After one more glance around the rural system, Enzo Matrix came to the conclusion that he would never see Dot or Mainframe again. _How basic am I? _He couldn't help thinking. _I have just put the lives of my two best friends in danger! _Shaking his head in anger, he became painfully aware that his eye needed medical help. He forced himself to look at AndrAIa's face. A little game sprite she may be, but she definitely wasn't weak. However, fear was written all over her face. Enzo fully knew that AndrAIa depended on him, there was still so much she didn't know about the outside world. He must be strong for her, but deep down, he was just as scared as she.

Slowly, he let his good eye wander over to Frisket, who was ready and willing to take any obstacle given. The three of them were extremely weak from the previous game, and Enzo was wincing in pain. AndrAIa, being very much concerned, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enzo, what about your eye?" She then watched him tear off his sleeve and bind his head tightly.

"We'll deal with it later. We should find some shelter." Enzo turned and started walking. _I wish Bob was here. He would know what to do. _He angrily kicked some litter on the ground. _I have to find a way to survive. I have to find Bob. But how? _He was soon enveloped by despair and deep thought.

"Enzo. Hello? Enzo?" It was AndrAIa. Enzo returned to the land of the living.

"Huh, what?" he mumbled.

"Enzo, I think I have found a place to stay." She pointed to an abandoned warehouse.

"Mm, looks good to me." After settling in the warehouse, Enzo and AndrAIa began to review the seriousness of their problem.

"How are we going to get back to Mainframe?" AndrAIa timidly asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"I've been thinking a lot about that, and I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, Mouse's program worked, right? Why can't we game hop?

"Game hop?"

"Sure, we'll switch our icons in the games, leave with them, and end up in the new system. Maybe we can even find a portal to the web and find Bob. Whatever we do, we aren't staying here." Enzo was laying very still, as not to hurt his eye further.

"Enzo, what about your eye?" AndrAIa made a hurt face. She hated to see him in pain.

"Don't worry about it, Andi. It doesn't hurt all that bad. Besides, I don't think there is anybody here that could help us."

"I do not think there is anybody here at all." AndrAIa commented. _Why did this happen?_ Anger soon took Enzo captive, and he lashed out. 

"Stupid basic Megabreath! We are practically offline, deleted, end of file! And it's all my fault," he hung his head.

"Do not worry. We will be all right."

"Be all right? What in the net makes you think that we will be all right?" He hated that look on her face, it was so full of hurt, but he couldn't stop himself.

"We are together, Enzo. We will be all right." She was confused by his anger.

"How can you be so low density?" Enzo charged out, holding his head while his cheeks burned with hot tears. He didn't want to be cruel to AndrAIa, but this was more then he could handle. AndrAIa wanted to help him, but figured that he couldn't be reasoned with in this type of mood. She longed for sleep and curled up next to a zonked out Frisket, but she couldn't calm down. Instead, she stayed awake, listening to Enzo's sobbing. 

They didn't stay in that system very long. It was abandoned, Enzo figured a virus took over it. The new system in which they now resided, Cyberia, was small and rundown, but took the two sprites in with welcome. The Command.Com apologized that there weren't any available doctors, but referred Enzo to a body art specialist, figuring that he might have some idea as to help Enzo. Not wanting AndrAIa or Frisket to see him in discomfort, Enzo made her stay in the cramped apartment that the Command.Com provided.

"Now lets see here. What happened?" The specialist, called Greasy Joe, lived up to his name. He was a smelly old binome with seven protruding whiskers. He prodded carefully at Enzo's eye. "How old did you say you were?"

"Almost 1.5." He didn't like this place, but Greasy Joe seemed nice.

"Well, sorry son, but there aint nothin' I can do for you. There is to much damage."

"Oh, well," Enzo hopped down from the chair and winced.

"Wait, maybe there is something." Enzo could practically see the gears turning in Joes head. "There is a brand new trend going on, it's real risky though. You might be interested."

"Oh?" Enzo climbed back in the chair. "Go on."

"Well, some guys want to look tough, right? So they remove one eye and get a cyber kinetic version. Some even link it to a gun. It makes them look real mean." Enzo played around with the idea. Tougher? That might be to his advantage.

"Could you do it?" 

"I, well, yes, I suppose I could, seeing your current situation." The binome thought it over a nano, then motioned to the back room. "Lets get you ready." 

Enzo was led into a dimly lit room, full of needles, knifes, and what have you. Greasy Joe opened a small drawer. "Here, son, pick one out. I'll customize it for you." Enzo looked at the assortment of small polished balls in all different colors. His good eye caught on the gold one. 

"That one." He pointed, trying not to stutter.

"Mm, good choice. Now lets see, what kind of design do you want on it?"

"Design?"

"Yeah, like an initial or something so that you can see and all. What's your last name, son?"

"Matrix."

"Oh, that is it. Use that name, son. It'll go good with your new image. Did you want it connected with a gun?" Matrix thought it over, then nodded.

"It'll take me a nano to get ready."

AndrAIa had a streak of curiosity running through her veins. There was no way she was staying in the apartment. Besides, it's not like she'd be alone-Frisket was coming with her. 

As the two wandered down the streets, AndrAIa downloaded the sites like a thirsty web creature. She recorded every sight, smell and sound. Frisket-for his part- was not slightly interested. Instead, he was eyeing a snack, a young sprite bullying two small binomes.

Not far from where AndrAIa stood was a group of girls- sprites and binomes alike. Upon closer examination, she discovered that it was a group of teenagers spreading the latest gossip. Intrigued, AndrAIa crept closer and hid, listening intently. She sat for countless nanos, eagerly awaiting the ending of Trisha's dating story.

Eventually, the group left, leaving behind them a broken hearted eavesdropper. AndrAIa had enjoyed listening to their playful banter. She was about to go back to the apartment when she noticed they had dropped a read-me file. Running over to pick it up, she was delighted to see that it was a teen magazine. She minimized the file, placed it on her belt, and went to go find Frisket. Frisket- who was busy harassing park goers- reluctantly followed AndrAIa.

__

Good, he's not back yet. Relieved, she plopped down at the kitchen table, maximized the read-me file and began to study this weird culture.

Greasy Joe told him to leave the eye patch on for a while to let the incision heal. However, the nano that Matrix left the shop, he tore off the bandage. Mega mistake. He felt an immediate surge of pain rush through his 1.4 compiled body. Matrix made a cry that could bring the deleted back to programming. _Why couldn't that greasy old binome use painkillers_? he thought as he grabbed his head. Slowly, he walked back to the apartment, ignoring the strange looks.

AndrAIa cringed when she first saw him. She felt a deep pain inside, but said nothing and quickly focused on something else. Matrix sat down and was immediately joined by Frisket. Patting him on the head, Matrix lapsed into deep thought. _AndrAIa must hate me for this. I've driven off my best friend. But she doesn't understand..._

****

Warning: Incoming Game Warning: Incoming Game

Matrix stood up quickly-to quickly- and groaned.

"Maybe you should sit this one out?" AndrAIa suggested. He almost said yes, but chided himself that we wasn't sissy Enzo anymore.

"What? And let you and Frisket have all the fun? I don't think so." He grabbed AndrAIa's hand and ushered her out the door. Games used to be fun for Enzo, but now it was a matter of survival. They both agreed to leave with the game.

It was an easy game. However, chess is not one of Matrix's strong points. He rebooted into the king, with Queen AndrAIa at his side. He made it clear that he was disappointed, but really wasn't. His head throbbed and his whole body tingled.

Frisket- who had rebooted into a rook-looked with concern at Matrix. How he wished that Enzo would come back and everything would be fun again.

It seemed like forever before AndrAIa yelled 'Checkmate', ending the game. The game lifted, taking with it two young sprites and a dog.

The game dropped on the new system, leaving AndrAIa, Matrix, and Frisket behind. AndrAIa heard an awful groan behind her and turned to see that Matrix had logged off and was laying on the ground. With the help of some of the systems sprites, AndrAIa and Frisket hauled Matrix's hulk to a hospital. 

__

Where am I? Matrix drowsily woke up, realizing his eye was tightly bound and he was connected to an energy IV. _Where's the bathroom? _He noticed it was a few steps away. _Crashes! A hospital gown._ He looked over at AndrAIa. Thankfully, she was asleep. He swung out of bed trying to ignore the cool and uncomfortable breeze. Matrix was immediately joined by snickers. He turned around, finding AndrAIa giggling uncontrollably.

"I thought you were asleep," he said sheepishly.

"No one can sleep with a bright green neon sign in their face, Sparky." At a loss for words, Matrix quickly paraded himself to the bathroom and shut the door. AndrAIa was holding her sides in pain, tears steaming down her face.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Matrix questioned when he got settled back in the bed.

"Well, Sparky," Matrix turned bright red at the new name, "the doctor says until he can reduce the iv, your stuck. Trust me, it's going to be a while. You really gave us a scare. Whoever did this to you didn't know what he was doing and messed you up really bad.." Just then, a nurse came in with a cart.

"Ah, Mr. Matrix. I see you're up in time for your shot." The stout binome snapped her gloves. Matrix's eye widened.

"Shot?!" he squirmed, his voice cracking.

"Do you want to die of infection?" She asked patiently.

"Um, no." He muttered weakly, pushing up the sleeve of his gown.

"Good. Turn over." AndrAIa exploded with laughter while Matrix paled.

"What? No, no no. Here is my arm."

"I'm afraid that won't work. Now turn over. I'm sure that your lady friend will paralyze you temporarily..." The nurse glanced at a wheezing AndrAIa.

"No, I'll be okay." His voice squeaked again as he turned over, but stopped about half way. "Do you mind AndrAIa?"

"Oh, fine. I need something to eat anyway. C'mon, Frisket." She left the room, giggling.

"This won't hurt a bit." A scream was heard throughout the whole system. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" yelled the nurse, covering her ears. Matrix just trembled. She chuckled as she left.

AndrAIa giggled all the way down the flight of stairs. When she finally calmed down, she heard Matrix scream and she began laughing hysterically again. With Frisket at her side, she bravely made her way to the mall. She figured this would be a typical teen hangout.

AndrAIa had studied the read-me file as much as possible. She only read it when she was alone, as not to upset Matrix. He might get the feeling that she was abandoning ship. AndrAIa became eager to explore the new system and realized that this might be her only chance.

First, she was going to figure out this shopping thing. After watching many girls sift through the various clothing formats, try them on, and put them back, AndrAIa thought confidently that she could do this to. However, she ended up in the guys section. _This can't be right, _she thought, _this is guys stuff._

"May I help you?" A giggling binome tapped AndrAIa on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Um, do you have anything that um, is fashionable?" She pronounced the last word slowly, emphasizing the last word carefully, as to make it sound correct.

"Of course. Follow me." The binome then helped her try on different formats, and made various suggestions. Realizing that she had no money, AndrAIa thanked the binome and left, noticing the sky turn purple. Wishing that she could have bought something, she made a vow that she'd try shopping again.

**__**

Warning: Incoming Game Warning: Incoming Game

"Crashes." She muttered out loud, noticing that the cube was landing on the hospital. She made a mad dash to get under it. 

"Don't even think about it, Sparky." _AndrAIa was back. Great_. Matrix halted in getting up. However, there was nothing he could do about it, the game landed directly on the hospital.

"Crash it all!" he cursed, weakly attempting to reboot.

"Halt. Stay here and give me the game stats." Matrix told her, and she ran off.

"If I turn into a null," he yelled after her, "it's all your fault!" AndrAIa grabbed some nurses and instructed them on how to win the game.

"All we have to do is stop the user from building an empire. Let's go."

It seemed like an hour to Matrix before the game lifted. He needed some painkiller- though he would never admit it. _Maybe things are going better between AndrAIa and me. She was laughing. Well, at me, but still. Why am I so basic to her?_ He frowned. _Girls are so difficult. She just doesn't understand. _

****

Game Over

__

Good, he thought, _I'll tell I'm AndrAIa sorry_. He quickly went through his plan.

"Hey. The nurse told me to give these to you." AndrAIa dropped pills in his hand.

"Thanks, Andi." 

"That's what I'm here for." she beamed.

"AndrAIa?" _Is it hot in here?_

"Hmm?" she sat cross-legged, scratching Frisket behind the ears.

"I'm, I well," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I know I've been a null. You're my best friend, Andi."

"I know Enzo, and I understand." She left Frisket and sat near the bed.

"Best Friends?" Matrix ventured.

"Forever. Now please get some rest. That binome really messed you up bad." She smiled and left the room, turning off the lights.

*Later in a new system, Megacuse.*

AndrAIa carefully set her trident down and drank some energy shake, enjoying the cold liquid as it tickled her throat. Working out frequently every cycle had left her a very lean, hard, 1.6 compiled sprite. AndrAIa had traded being naive for quick wit, finding it the only thing that would comfort Matrix. She sighed and lifted her aqua hair off of her neck.

Matrix tromped in- she knew it was him, she could distinguish him from his gait- his face covered in bits of toilet paper. AndrAIa glanced at him, suppressing a smile. "Maybe you should try shaving without the blade first." She casually commented, turning her back on him to finish her shake.

"Ha. Very funny." Matrix crept closer to AndrAIa, his hands full of shaving creme.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for yo..." AndrAIa found herself in shaving creme and spun around. Laughing, Matrix sidestepped her swing and grabbed her by the arms.

"You forget, Sparky, that I can take you on."

"And you forget, Andi, that I shouldn't be teased." Matrix removed the towel that had been draped around his neck and gingerly wiped the creme from AndrAIa's face, never leaving her eyes. They were best friends, but even though he would never show it, Matrix was beginning to feel differently about her. Studying her witty lips, he moved closer to her. Frisket also began feeling something different- a sick, nauseous feeling- and he charged in-between Matrix and AndrAIa, spilling them on the floor. An awkward silence fell on the three. Matrix solved the problem by shuffling out of the warehouse. AndrAIa studied his features in amazement as he left wondering what had just happened. Matrix had changed so much from the hyperactive Enzo that she had fallen in love with. He worked out excessively, trading his once small boyish format for a mans- muscular, strong and very solid. He trained himself on using Gun so that he always hit his target dead on. Unfortunately, Matrix kindled an unhealthy fire of hate towards Megabyte, causing him a lack of patience and a mean temper.

AndrAIa admitted that she had changed very much from when she was a little game sprite. Now at a mature 1.6, AndrAIa had sharp reflexes and dangerous ways. However, she remained kind and lighthearted unless provoked. In a perfume scented daze, AndrAIa returned to her workout.

Matrix stood in jealousy, wishing he could join the two sprites playing a game of zip ball. The guys looked like they were his age, but they were smaller, scrawnier. He cursed fate for his current situation, for taking his childhood away. He cursed the two guys. They were enjoying themselves. Here he was, game hopping, far away from home.

"Hey, you! Wanna play? We need another man here." One of the guys yelled at Matrix with a cocky grin. Smiling to himself, Matrix stepped onto the field. 

"Hey, thanks man. Now we can play some real zip ball. I'm Audio, this is Tab." Matrix introduced himself and quickly studied the two sprites- an automatic reflex. Audio had deep maroon flesh with crystal clear hair and was as tall as Matrix, but in no way was as muscular. Matrix figured he was a jock, he had the build and wore a letterman jacket.

Tab, on the other hand, sported orange flesh tones and deep blue wavy hair. He was short and stocky. _Class clown_, Matrix immediately concluded. _Aw, this will be easy_. There was one thing they didn't know- Matrix had a special talent in zip ball. He quickly score 15 points, winning the game.

"Whoa, hey man, let up." Tab wheezed, chugging down some energy shake. Matrix chuckled.

"Tab, we better move our bitmaps. I told the girls we'd meet them at the Yahoo! in a few nanos." Audio stepped on his zip.

"Crashes, Audio! Midi doesn't own you." Girls? Matrix wasn't so sure about this.

"Calm down man. Diskettes gonna be there." Audio chided his friend. "Coming, Matrix?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Matrix hopped on his zip board and the three raced to the Yahoo!. Upon arrival, Matrix visibly flinched, remembering Dot.

"Whoa, you're not going basic on us, are you?" Audio questioned.

"Don't ever call me basic." Matrix barked, coming out of his trance.

"Hey- I didn't mean nothing by it. Oh, look. There's the girls." Audio stammered. Two girls were talking and giggling a ways off. The boys joined them.

"Hey babe, what's processing?" Audio draped his arm around a slim girl, whom Matrix assumed was Midi. Matrix studied her. She complimented Audio's coloring snow whit skin and rich velvet brown hair. _Hmm, cheerleader_.

"What do we have here?" As smooth as silk, Midi left Audio to join Matrix. Another girl, a beautiful sprite with sky blue skin and lavender hair, moved closer to Matrix as well. 

"Ladies, may I introduce the renegade, Matrix!" Tab exaggerated a bow.

"I'm Midi. This is Diskette." Midi gushed while Diskette giggled. Matrix nodded nervously at the batting eyelashes. He was unprepared for the this new type of attention. AndrAIa never acted like this.

"Hey Matrix, that your woman?" Tab said, gazing beyond Matrix's shoulder. Audio stifled a low whistle but stopped quickly when the girl brought out her trident. Matrix turned around to see a fuming AndrAIa. 

"My women? No, this is just AndrAIa." He turned back to the group, not noticing one of AndrAIa's elegant eyebrows arch, but Diskette and Midi did and decided to have some fun. Diskette slipped her arm possessively around him while Midi pressed herself into his large arms. Matrix wasn't comfortable with this and stood awkwardly. Tab, noticing the game they were playing, tried to change the subject.

"Hey, I hear there is a random party going on by the P.O. Do you guys wanna check it out?" Stepping back from the girls, he nodded then turned to AndrAIa.

"Andi," but she wasn't there. She was walking away, Frisket protectively at her heels.

"Don't worry. She'll be there." Midi winked at Diskette, who quickly added, "We'll dress her up real cute. See you guys in a couple of nanos." The girls raced after AndrAIa.

AndrAIa figured that she had never been so angry and hurt before. Seething, she stopped walking and sat down. Her sensitive ears told her that something was behind her and she whirled around, trident in hand. She came face to face with a fate worse than death. Two cheerleaders. AndrAIa's grip tightened on her trident.

"Hey, Andi..." Midi began.

"AndrAIa." The girl hissed.

"Right. Um, we didn't know." Midi fell back a step.

"Yeah, we understand. He's all yours." Diskette stuttered.

"There is nothing going on!" AndrAIa roared, however she let to much pain enter her eyes. AndrAIa didn't understand her own emotions, and it scared her.

"It's okay, AndrAIa. We're here as friends." Midi was staring into three very sharp prongs. After studying the two girls, AndrAIa let her guard down and retracted her trident. This _was_ what she always wanted, some girls to answer her many questions. The relief was visible on both girls faces.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." Diskette was ushering AndrAIa to Midi's house.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get ready to go to the party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, you know, music, guys, dancing, guys, food, guys..." Midi giggled. _What am I getting myself into?_

Midi was fussing over AndrAIa's hair and makeup while Diskette was tearing apart the closed in search of a dress. AndrAIa had watched Dot put on eyeliner and lipstick once, but this was a whole different ballpark. She stared in amazement at all the colors and gadgets in front of her. The magazine had offered a glimpse of this, but this was amazing. It was exciting, a whole new world was opening up.

"How 'bout this?" Diskette held up a bright pink dress.

"No!" Midi pulled a face. "Up or down?"

"Up." Diskette went back to her task while Midi twirled AndrAIa's hair up.

"So, AndrAIa. How long have you know Matrix?"

"Since we were about 1.1" She was watching the dresses fly though the air.

"If there is nothing going on between you two, can I have him?" Midi gushed.

"NO!" AndrAIa got a horrified look on her face.

"You like him, don't you? Don't pull this warrior woman stunt on me. I can see right through it." Midi added ten more bobby pins, while AndrAIa flushed.

"Like a friend maybe.." she was masking her emotions. _Maybe a little more than a friend...._

"Aha!" Diskette beamed, holding up a slim dress. The neck was square and it had broad straps. AndrAIa stared at the deep maroon crushed velvet. It was a simple dress, but the effect was stunning.

"Perfect! Let's download it." Midi reached for AndrAIa's icon, but she quickly readied her spines, forcing Midi to back up.

"I'll do it, thank you." AndrAIa remarked, grabbing her icon.

"What's taking them so long?" Tab snarled, munching on a chip.

"Oh- there's Midi, Diskette, and whoa." Audios eyes widened and he reached for Matrix, who was watching the party. "Matrix, look." At the doorway stood AndrAIa. Matrix completely lost his train of thought. For the first time in his life, he realized that AndrAIa was a girl. A girl, girl. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun with the exception of a few select curls which softly caressed her slender neck. The dress was sleeveless and reached the top of her kneecaps. She radiated a beautiful aura, and the whole party was drawn to her.

"Hi." AndrAIa slightly smiled up at Matrix.

"Hi." _She's so pretty.. _A slow song started, and the two were torn apart. Tab decided to dance with AndrAIa while numerous giggling girls attacked Matrix.

"You look great." Tab commented, but AndrAIa wasn't paying attention. She was busy scanning for Matrix.

"I need some fresh air." Tab ushered AndrAIa outside, though she didn't even notice. She muttered an apology.

"AndrAIa, I don't know what Diskette and Midi are planning, but I don't like it." He made her sit down.

"I can take care myself."

"I know. But this is a whole new playing field. Girls are vicious." AndrAIa responded by nodding, crushed that her new world was a lie, nothing more than petty dishonesty.

Matrix noticed that AndrAIa had left but thought nothing of it. This wasn't her forte, but then again it wasn't his either. He watched in disgust as the sprites partied, carefree. Something snapped inside of him, and he felt a rush of anger wash over him. Not one of these sprites knew about survival, about a whole systems future on their shoulders, about being forced into becoming something feared and hated. They didn't have to experience their dreams being crushed. He unconsciously flexed his muscles, his (\/) glowing, and won the attention of five more girls.

**__**

WARNING: INCOMING GAME

The party started cheering, some screaming "NULLIFICATION!". This was the last straw. Matrix angrily shook off his peppy fan club and looked wildly for an exit. 

"Whoa, buddy. Where ya going? The party of this rule is, um, wait a minute. He he, that tickles. Oh, yeah, no one leaves. Hey, the spin is rooming." A very drunk Audio held him back. 

"Let go." Matrix growled. Had Audio not been backed by the whole party, Matrix would have easily thrown him aside.

"It's that game, huh? Cursors, um, Matrix. Those *hiccup* basic guardians will take care of it. It's not like *hiccup* they have anything else to do. Whoa." Wrong thing to say.

"Gun, multiple target lock. Full delete."

"Okidokie." Audio backed up and watched Matrix run out of the party. "Dude, that is one ticked sprite."

Matrix watched in pain and horror as the game dropped, knowing he wasn't going to make it. Horrible thoughts raced through his head of AndrAIa leaving him and he sunk to the ground. He didn't hear a very plastered Midi approach him.

"Hey, baby. *Hiccup* Whatsa doin'? Midi giggled. Matrix stared blankly at her, feeling no emotion. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, um, hey, the party is over there." At this, Midi doubled over in laughter.

"Leave me alone." Matrix growled. Midi was the one that started this mess. Midi gazed at him with wild eyes and she licked her lips.

"No problem, we'll party out her." She went in for a kiss, but Matrix held her back.

"I said, leave me alone." His fists tightened. Midi ran her fingers up his muscles.

"Hard to get, 'eh? *Hiccup* Mm, you're buff." Matrix pushed her back, and she fell on her butt. "Man, I don't feel so good." Midi turned around and lost her cookies. In disgust, Matrix left her on the road and went to the other side of the game cube, hoping the game would end soon. He needed AndrAIa, not some drunk cheerleader. He needed AndrAIa.

**__**

Game Over: User Wins Game Over: User Wins

Matrix lost control. Overcome with great grief, he began deleting everything in range. He

felt his very heart being ripped out of his chest and he sank to his knees with great pain. _My life is over. I'm nothing without her. She's....gone_. He lay for a long time, cuddled on the street, but to numb to shed a tear.

There was something weird about the small and numerous fires, so she decided to check them out. She hopped on her zipboard and raced to the charred sector.

"Oh, no." There, in the middle of the street lay Matrix. She could tell that he was beginning to go into shock. She placed a hand on his cheek-it was ice cold. _Crashes, he's offline, _she cursed, looking wildly for something to keep him warm. She noticed a band of binomes passing by.

"Please, help me get him into the alley." The binomes decided to help and positioned themselves around Matrix's outline. Grabbing his head gently, she realized he was coming to.

"AndrAIa?" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Shh." He was gone again.

Matrix fought the whole dream, trying to kill the emotions that were ruining his life. There went his love, happiness, and compassion. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't kill his pride. Soon, all his good emotions were gone, and he became a slave in a dark ebony chamber.

"No!" He woke up with a start, breathing hard. He found himself in a dark alley and he started screaming. An energy light was walking down the alley-though is was too dark to see who or what was holding it. The figure was getting closer, and Matrix felt an immediate rush of calm. There was something familiar about the figure, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt a prick in his neck and mumbled a no before he blacked out again.

It was a peaceful dream. AndrAIa looked so happy, she was laughing and smiling. What was making her so giddy? Matrix then saw himself-he was smiling back at AndrAIa, who was hugging him The scene repeated itself over and over until a bright light penetrated his eyelids. Matrix was alone and was still in the alley. He felt like he was attacked by millions of nulls. He attempted to groan, but found his mouth drier than cotton. _What happened? _Thoughts began racing through his head in a jumbled mess. _Party. Game. AndrAIa. AndrAIa? She lost the game- she's gone._

"AndrAIa." He said, softly, closing his eyes, wishing her to come back. _Why is it that I always loose the ones I love? Love? Do I love AndrAIa? Yes- yes I do._

"Enzo? Oh, Enzo!" He opened his eyes, only to find himself swimming in an aquamarine pool. "I'm so glad you woke up!" _Wait, I know this voice-but it couldn't be her._

"AndrAIa?" She embraced him in a life sucking hug, one that not even death can pry apart. "But- the game-"

"Oh, Sparky. I didn't make the game in time." She released him slightly so that he could breathe.

Matrix was so caught up in the moment that he suddenly blurted, "AndrAIa, I love you."

AndrAIa stepped back- her face expressionless. Matrix quickly fought to regain his footing. "I mean, well- I love you, but I'll keep it to myself-" AndrAIa cut him off.

"I love you too, Enzo." She was smiling- he whole face lit up. But for some reason, this didn't sit well with Matrix. _How could she possibly love me?_

"You don't have to, you know, love me." He turned away from her.

"Why wouldn't I love you?"

"AndrAIa," He opened his mouth then shut it, rubbing his forehead. "I FAILED. I don't deserve you. I failed." He said in a low husky voice, still not looking at AndrAIa.

"Enzo, you did the best job you were able to do. You didn't ship Bob off, but you suffered the consequence. You didn't fail. You will always be my hero, and I will always love you." Matrix turned and looked at her-she really meant it. He felt his knee go weak and fought to keep them straight. He slowly advanced toward her, keeping his eyes on her face. To his utter amazement, she did not back down. He gently lifted her chin and studied her painted lips. Matrix bent down and kissed her softly. AndrAIa kissed him back with all the passion she could muster, totally taking Matrix off guard. _She really does love me. _He straightened and looking into her eyes whispered "Everything is going to be all right." AndrAIa already knew this, but realized Matrix needed to hear it. She hugged him and listened to the constant and dependable rhythm of his heart while Matrix ran his fingers through her hair. 

**__**

Warning: Incoming Game 

*Well, thats all. Hope you enjoyed it. You can go back to my site now, if your wantin' to. Or, you could e-mail me and boost my pathetic ego....*


End file.
